Untitled
by Arnica
Summary: Sirius is having a bit of trouble a home with his foster father. WARNING, this is a very disturbing story, but it's pretty good I guess.This is a doubtable R, it could be NC-17, but I don't think it matters


_ A/N: Okay, this is a completely separate storyline from The Succubus Club. In there you will never hear mention of Sirius' foster father Hank. This is particularly dark and I'll warn you right now that it's not for the very sensitive. It deals with rape as well as domestic violence because it doesn't just happen to girls and not enough people consider that fact. Also as a warning, My two friends who read this, King Zoë and Aradia told me it almost made them cry, so if you cry easily, there's your warning. This piece has no title and I like it that way. _

Thought I knew myself so well  
all the dolls I had  
took my leather off the shelf  
this apocalypse was fab.  
Tori Amos, Hey Jupiter. 

" Don't struggle against me Sirius. You like it. You know you like it. You always have." And I go slack against the bed because I can't dispute him. I used to love his touch, his kiss and even now, something in me rouses to him. I clench my eyes shut tightly and bury my face in my pillow further, refusing to respond to him. " So proud Sirius." His tongue slides down my spine and he nips the small of my back sharply, making me yelp. " This can all be much easier than you make it." He murmurs in his soft, cultured voice. " You know what you have to say." 

" How about, ' Go to Hell, I'm _going_ back to Hogwarts.'?" I snap recklessly. Of course he doesn't like the answer. He grabs a fistful of my long, shaggy hair and yanks, pulling me up off my stomach and against him from behind. His long, cold, fingers yank my head back further so that I'm looking at him out of the corner of my eye. A truly scary smile comes across his face as he leans closer and licks a fresh bruise in a long, languid, movement. 

" I guess we're doing this the hard way then." I hear him reaching for something and begin to struggle earnestly as I see a flash of silver duct tape. The last time he taped me up, he left me bound and gagged on the bed for a day, not that I could have walked regardless. He gets a hold of one wrist and I turn and lash out, blooding his nose. A growl escapes him and we enter into a short and violent struggle that I lose to find myself face down in my comforter, Hank's knee putting enough pressure at the base of my neck to ensure I remain still as he tapes my wrists to my forearms. I think it angers him that I don't beg him to stop. Dropping the tape, he leans down and licks the back of my neck, tracing the line of my hip softly, a mockery of a lovers caress. It makes me sick. He knows it. Grasping my hair again, he jerks me upright, one hand holding my by the throat, the other letting go of my hair and sliding down my body to guide my hips back. I take a deep breath and fix my eyes on a small spider spinning her web in a corner of my ceiling. Hank's grip tightens in anticipation. 

*

At some point in our encounter Hank wrapped both hands around my throat and I blacked out. When I come to, I'm a sticky mess in the midst of my bed. My arms are numb, but that's a blessing. He flipped me onto my back and I _know_ that when the feeling returns to my arms it will bring a pain I cringe to think of. 

And then he reappears in the doorway and kisses me deeply, longingly and I struggle to draw back as my conscienceless cock decides to betray me to Hank's aristocratic hands. Slipping onto the damp bedding beside me, he cradles me against him softly as he slices the tape from my arms with a knife. They fall uselessly to my side, not even on 'pins and needles' yet. Easing me back, he begins to trail kisses down my body, licking the cold stickiness from my stomach. I groan and he laughs at me. 

" I'll kill you if...I ever get the chance...Hank, I, I swear I will." I pant as he does wicked things with his teeth and tongue. He chuckles and my hips rise off the bed to meet the vibrations of his mouth. I think I've begun to cry silently as my mind focuses on the spider still spinning in the corner and my body writhes of it's own accord. " For a moment the spider seems to look my way and when it does, she says '_Sorry mate, not my problem.'_

And I've lost and Hank's won this round of the battle, but he didn't win the war. 

I'm still going back to Hogwarts in the morning. 

I smile a bit as he rolls away from me and leaves. 

Doesn't mean I cease crying however. 

_ So there you go. If you guys like it, It's part of a series and I'll post more of it. If not, well, I'll probably still post more of it and no one's required to read it. Also, know that I don't approve of anything I've written. Rape is rape. Hank's "justification" in the beginning, the fact that the victim's a male, none of this matters. Your body is yours and there is nothing that can change that. If you or anyone you know and love has been raped or molested you must tell someone. There are a multitude of places you can go and people to talk to. Please do.   
[The survivors page][1]   
[RAINN][2] _

_Arnica_

">

   [1]: 
   [2]: http://www.rainn.org/default(2).html



End file.
